My Lovely Slave
by Dazzling Kaise
Summary: Kau daripada jadi pembantuku lebih cocok jadi istriku saja. KaiHun Fic.


My Lovely Slave

Presented by Dazzling Kaise –prev AceIce29

.

.

Summary : Kau daripada jadi pembantuku lebih cocok jadi istriku saja. KaiHun Fic.

KaiHun │Oh Sehun │ Kim Jongin aka Kai

**Boyslove, don't like don't read, bahasa tak sesuai eyd, alu ngalur-ngidul**

.

.

Disclaimer : FF ini saya persembahkan bagi para KHS yang kekurangan bacaan –hahaha, ketawa nista. Saya hanya pinjam nama. Semua karakter disini milik Tuhan. Saya hanya pemilik ide dan pembuat cerita. Enjoy!

.

.

Bagi Jongin masa kuliah adalah masa dimana ia bisa lepas dari bayang-bayang orang tuanya, tapi sepertinya tidak, itu hanya pemikirannya saat sma saja, kenapa? .Coz Papa-Mamanya itu sangat berlebihan segala hal tentang Kim Jongin. Jongin di buat sebal sendiri. Dia sudah dewasa dan tidak seharusnya hal tentang 'jangan lupa makan, jangan telat makan' diingatkan lagi oleh mereka. Terutama sang Mama yang sangat-sangat overprotektif padanya. hey dia anak lelaki dan mamanya si maniak eyeliner itu bersikap seolah dia anak tk yang tak tahu apapun. Dan kau tahu kesebalan apa yang paling di rasakan Kim Jongin saat memasuki bangku kuliahnya saat ini? Mamanya bersikukuh menyewa pembantu untuk menjaga asupan gizinya, tukang masak dan bersih-bersih bilang saja seperti itu. tentu saja Kim Jongin atau dia lebih senang di panggil Kai itu menolak mentah-mentah. Ia ingin mandiri. Ia sudah memasuki bangku universitas kan? Dia tidak mau orang tuanya terlalu campur tangan kecuali untuk urusan uang dan biaya kehidupan –ini sangat perlu sekali.

Ia akan di ejek teman-temannya saat mengajak berkunjung ke apartemennya. Meski, beberapa diantara mereka ada yang mengelukan betapa enaknya menjadi 'Kim Jongin' dengan segala hal perhatian dari sang Mama. Tapi, sekali lagi dia tetap tidak setuju jika Mamanya menyewakan pembantu untuknya. Bukan apa, itu menganggu menurut Jongin. Dia hanya ingin hidup sendiri di apartemennya. Tanpa mendengar hiruk pikuk orang lain. Sudah sangat jelas sang Pembantu yang disewa khusus oleh sang Mama akan membuat kebisingan di pagi hari dalam 'acara' mari membangunkan Kim Jongin. Dan Jongin paling benci hal itu. Jongin itu bisa bangun sendiri sebenarnya meski sedikit terlambat, walaupun kata 'sedikit' ini berarti banyak. Paling tidak ia hanya akan terlambat 30 menit untuk mengikuti pembelajaran di University.

...

"Tidak. Aku bisa mengurusnya sendiri Ma? Lagipula aku bisa katering. Soal asupan makanan Mama tidak usah khawatir." Sekesal apapun Jongin pada Sang Mama ia tidak akan membentak. Brandal-brandal dia kan anak Mama.

"_Tidak. Pokoknya kau harus tetap di sewakan pelayan, kau mau berubah jadi Ayam ha? Mama tahu makanan mu itu tidak terkontrol. Jika kau tidak dimasakkan kau pasti akan memesan makanan kesukaan mu itu."_ Teriak suara dari seberang sana sedikit emosi.

Jongin menghela napas. Mereka sedang bertelpon, ngomong-ngomong.

"Tapi kan Ma! Aku mau mandiri, mau sampai kapan kalian mencampuri kehidupanku terus?" Rengek Jongin tak terima. Dia memang akan selalu kalah jika berdebat dengan Mamanya, Fyi.

"_Memang kau bisa hidup tanpa campur tangan kami? kalau begitu mulai bulan depan mama suruh papa untuk tidak mengirimi uang bulanan lagi. sana Hidup Mandiri. Biar Tahu Rasa."_

Kan... Jongin memang tidak pernah bisa menang berdebat dengan ibunya.

"Astaga, Mama... Baiklah terserah Mama saja, tapi jangan salahkan aku kalau aku membuat 'pembantu' itu tidak betah. Yang penting aku sudah memperingatkan." Jongin hanya bisa pasrah menerima keputusan sang Mama. Terdengar suara seperti cekikan senang di sebrang sana yang tentu saja suara sang Mama yang sangat di sayangi sekaligus di benci Jongin karena terlalu mencampuri urusannya.

"_Tidak akan. Kali ini kau pasti tidak akan mampu melakukan itu. Oh ya, awas saja kalau berani memecatnya tanpa seizin Mama. Kami benar-benar tidak akan mengirimi bulananmu lagi. Camkan itu."_ dengan Itu Jongin mengakhiri pembicaraan dengan sang mama.

Padahal, baru dua belas hari ini terhitung Jongin hidup sendiri tanpa pembantu, pelayan, atau maid atau apalah kau menyebutnya. Dan Jongin pikir Mamanya sudah bosan untuk menyewakan pembantu baru lagi. wajar ini sudah ke 7 kalau tidak salah Jongin memecat pembantu-pelayan-maidnya padahal ia baru memasuki semester pertama 5 bulan lalu. Bukan apa, Jongin memang berasal dari keluarga mampu, sangat mampu malah. Papanya punya Hotel berbintang Tujuh di Korea, Mamanya juga anak orang kaya, dan satu lagi Jongin itu anak pertama dan terakhir keluarga Kim, Anak Tunggal. Jadi, Lumrah sajakan jika Mamanya mengkhawatirkan Jongin berlebihan. Jonginnya saja yang tidak menyadari itu salah satu bentuk kasih sayang orang tua, karena dia sibuk mengejar ke-'Mandiri'-an katanya.

.

.

.

Ini sudah seminggu sejak perbincangan terakhir Jongin dengan Mamanya via telepon. Dan Pembantu yang dijanjikan mamanya belum kunjung datang. Hey apakau mengharapkan kedatangannya Jongin?

Sejujurnya sih iya, dia sudah mulai ujian-ujian, praktikum juga banyak. Jangan lupakan mengenai 'betapa lelapnya tidur sang pangeran keluarga Kim'. Ia sering terlambat mengikuti Ujian-ujian dan praktikum. Meski dia tetap diizinkan mengikuti ujian dan praktikum tetap saja itu merugikan bagi dirinya. Sang dosen yang berbaik hati setengah-setengah itu tak akan mau untuk memberikan perpanjangan waktu/waktu tambahan. Ini ujian ketiga dan dua hari ia terlambat. Papanya yang berbeda 1800 dengan mamanya dalam memberikan kasih sayang kepada Jongin, akan menebas kepalanya jika ia mendapat IPK di bawah 3 (Oke,, untuk hal 'menebas' itu berlebihan, palingan hanya ceramahan panjang x lebar dan defisit kiriman/bulan saja yang akan jadi hukumannya). Dan Jongin tidak mau itu terjadi. Makanya, untuk pertama kalinya dalam eksistensi 'kemandirian' ia tetap membutuhkan 'pembantu'.

...

Sore ini Jongin sengaja mendatangkan Luhan untuk mengajarkan pratikum yang masih berhubungan dengan fisika. Luhan teman Jongin berdarah China itu memang ahlinya di bidang ini. dan Jongin sedikit mensyukurinya, setidaknya teman nya satu ini berguna sebagai tutornya. Ya meski, ujung-ujungnya Luhan 'slalu modus' padanya. Luhan itu orangnya slalu meminta upah di balik kebaikannya pada Jongin. Meski bukan upah berupa materi, tapi jika itu materi malah lebih mudah bagi Jongin. Biasanya Luhan minta nomor HP atau minta dicomblangin sama orang yang di taksirnya. Masalah seperti ini Jongin sendiri paling malas. Sudah capek-capek mencomblangin gak sampai sebulan Xi Luhan bakalan putus dengan mantannya.

"Serius nih, kau mengajariku tanpa pamrih?" Jongin memastikan.

Luhan masih berkutat dengan referensi praktikum mereka. Jangan Lupakan kacamata yang bertengger indah di hidungnya.

Luhan mengangguk. "Ya, lagi pula aku sedang tidak tertarik dengan siapapun."

Jongin mendengus, 'Tentu saja hampir satu universitas menjadi mantanmu'.

"Kau hanya perlu mengikuti langkah yang sudah aku ringkaskan di Laptopku. Mana Flasdick aku akan mengirimkannya."

Jongin mengangkat bahu, sedetik kemudian menyerahkan Flasdick kepada Luhan. Dia percaya saja, Luhan memang ahlinya di bidang ini.

"Ini praktikum ku tahun lalu. Tak kusangka kalian juga di suruh praktikum yang sama." Ujar Luhan sambil memindahkan dokumen.

"Kapan kau ujian?" Tanya Jongin akhirnya.

Luhan menoleh, "Aku sudah selesai kemarin. Tinggal menunggu nilai keluar saja." Jawabnya santai.

"Kau tidak pulang ke China?"

Luhan menggelengkan kepalanya, "Tahun depan. Lagipula, orang tuaku yang akan berkunjung tahun ini."

Jongin segera memindahkan dokumen yang di berikan Luhan barusan ke laptopnya, sekalian ia bermaksud untuk mengeprint, sebelum...

Sebelum suara bel berbunyi dan membatalkan niatnya.

"Astaga siapa sih yang bertamu sore-sore seperti ini!" Teriak Jongin kesal. Luhan menatap datar, seolah biasa. Emosi Jongin memang buruk, ckk.

"Lebih baik kau buka saja sana pintunya." Saran Luhan, kemudian kembali berkutat dengan ponselnya.

Kai melangkah kan kakinya malas menuju ruang tamu apartemennya. Inginnya sih iya bisa teleportasi sehingga tak perlu bersusah payah berjalan. -_-

Jongin melihat ke intercom, seseorang membelakanginya mengenakan kaos abu-abu panjang dan celana jeans hitam. Berperawakan tinggi dan berbadan kurus, jangan lupakan rambutnya yang di cat serupa dengan warna rambut Kai, hanya saja lebih muda. Okay, Jongin merasa tidak punya saudara seperti deskripsinya barusan. Dan teman? Sama saja, Chanyeol meski tinggi, tapi jika itu Chanyeol sangat tidak mungkin karena bocah itu akan langsung menerobos apartemennya saja. jadi, dengan bekal rasa penasaran yang tinggi ia membuka pintu dan..

.

.

.

.

.

Saat itu pula namja yang ternyata sangat Kawaiii itu tersenyum hangat kepadanya.

Kai hampir saja menjatuhkan rahangnya.

Namja manis itu menyapanya dan say 'Hey' . Jongin hanya diam.

'Tuhan malaikatmu jatuh tepat dihadapanku'

.

.

.

Tbc

.

.

Haha.. saya balik bawa ff baru. Kalau banyak yang minat chap depan bakal saya update asap. Hoho... ,

Last, Mind To Review ?

-byebye-


End file.
